Qui aurait pu croire que
by Luna Strata
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire que Duo était comme ça ? Mais était comme quoi me demanderiezvous ? Venez voir pour le savoir ! One shot, kawai, drôle, yaoi.


**Base :** Ca doit être du Gundam Wing, autrement je ne serais pas là, non ?

**Couple : **Est-ce que j'ai encore besoin de le mettre ? Un chtit Heero, un chtit Duo.

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pô à moua…

**Genre :** Quand la réalité rejoint la fiction.

**Notes :** Ben à force de parler de mes malheurs, je m'auto-plot bunnise lol

Mithy tu n'y es pas pour rien. Arrête de me vaudouiser lol (Purée 3 fics en moins de deux mois !)

Gros bisous à mes coupines **Mithy, Zorky**, **Isa** et **Lilith**.

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review sur _Petit rituel entre…_**

**Qui aurait pu croire que…  
**Par Luna

**Salon de l'appartement Maxwell-Yuy**

**POV Heero**

Duo Maxwell.

Ancien terroriste.

Ancien pilote de Gundam.

Shinigami dans l'âme.

Preventer.

Cet homme que pratiquement rien n'arrête,

Cet homme qui peut se sortir de quasiment toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables.

Cet homme…

_Mon homme…_

Est en fait un grand maladroit…

Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Duo Maxwell est l'une des personnes les plus maladroites que je connaisse.

J'ai pu le constater en travaillant avec lui.

_En partageant ma vie avec lui…_

Lors de la guerre…

Pendant nos missions en tant que Preventers.

Rien ne pourrait faire penser qu'il est ainsi.

Toujours concentré.

Aux aguets.

Agile comme une panthère.

Discret comme une ombre.

Ainsi est mon koibito quand il se trouve sur le terrain.

Mais dès que sa concentration retombe…

…

…

…

Aïe aïe aïe…

Bonjour les dégâts… Sur lui…

Le pire, c'est au bureau.

Un bureau qui devient champ de mines pour lui.

Le moindre objet se transforme en piège.

Une agrafe qui se plante dans un doigt.

Un coin de bureau auquel il se cogne.

Un cadre de porte qu'il heurte, parce qu'il fait des virages trop serrés.

Un tiroir ouvert… Un tibia en miette…

La plaque en plastique au sol, qui nous permet de rouler avec nos chaises, sur laquelle il trébuche.

_Alors quelle doit faire à peine deux millimètres et demi. (1)_

Une innocente feuille de papier devient une arme blanche.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de coupures sur ses mains.

Des petites cicatrices rougeâtres qui n'ont pas le temps de guérir avant qu'une autre apparaisse.

Un jour je l'ai entendu marmonner qu'on devrait lui offrir une prime de risque.

Parce que l'administration était beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'une mission…

Mais sa maladresse ne s'arrêtent pas aux limites du bureau…

_Autrement ça serait pas drôle…_

A la maison c'est pareil…

De blessures bénignes en hématomes multicolores…

Trébuchage sur un pas de porte.

Petit orteil éclaté contre une chaise.

Un coin de lit trop… en coin…

Et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Je m'étonne encore de ne pas l'avoir vu coincé dans un tiroir ou une armoire avec sa natte.

Mais sa maladresse le rend adorable.

Comme lorsqu'il vient me voir avec sa moue _'j'ai bobo là'_,

Tout en me montrant l'endroit où il s'est encore blessé.

Alors je sors ma petite trousse de secours.

_Réapprovisionnée par Sally toutes les deux semaines…_

Désinfectant et mini-pansements pour les égratignures.

Grains homéopathiques et crème à base d'Arnica pour les chocs.

Et un petit bisou qui guérit tout.

_Jamais en rupture de stock._

_Par moment je me demande s'il le fait pas exprès pour que je prenne soin de lui…_

Et quand je le traite de maladroit, il me rétorque que je ferais mieux de me taire.

Parce que si son défaut c'est d'être _un peu _gauche, le mien c'est d'être bordélique…

Je le nie pas, sauf que moi c'est _uniquement_ à la maison.

Au travail, je suis méthodique.

_Hé que voulez-vous, on peut pas être parfait partout…_

Alors chez nous, c'est lui qui range derrière moi.

_Pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose que j'aurais laissé traîné ?_

Le voilà qui arrive.

Tout penaud.

Je lui lance le regard _'t'as mal où ?'_

Il vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux en désignant son front.

Je dépose mes lèvres sur la petite marque rouge.

Il me sourit.

_Ses prunelles améthyste se font joueuses._

Il me montre sa joue.

_Un baiser._

Son nez.

_Baiser esquimau._

Son cou.

_Légère succion sur une peau fine et sensible._

Son menton.

_Mordillage._

Sa bouche…

_Hmmmm…_

…

…

…

Moment de maladresse.

Moment de tendresse.

Moment de caresses…

**Owari**

Duo : Hé Heero, tu connais la capital de Tamalou ?

Heero : … Hn ?

Duo : Jaibobola !

Heero : Duo ? Tu t'es encore cogné la tête ?

Duo : Maieuh ! C'est à cause de Luna !

Luna : Je plaide coupable pour cette fois lol

La fic aurait pu s'appeler _Les malheurs de Luna_ ou comme le genre l'indique _Quand la réalité rejoint la fiction_ MDR

Voui tous les bobos de Duo je les connais, mais moi y'a pas de bisho pour me soigner _Snif_

Un bureau c'est dangereux, très dangereux !

(1) je l'ai mesurée lol


End file.
